1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a pitcher which is well suited to hold conventional commercial bottles and cartons for ease and convenience in pouring liquid therefrom.
2. Description of The Prior Art And Objectives Of The Invention
Arthritic individuals and children frequently have trouble manually manipulating commercially available beverage containers, specifically smooth walled cylindrical bottles common to the soft drink industry, or the equally smooth square cartons as used in the juice industries. Similarly, threaded caps, such as those commonly found on soft drink bottles, are difficult to remove with arthritic or injured hands.
Conventional thermoses with or without handles can be used by arthritic people to store beverages, but often create problems by allowing the beverage to "go flat." "Cozies" or other usual snug can containers also fail to address the above enumerated concerns because such devices likewise have smooth side walls and are thus difficult to grip by arthritic or other individuals with little manual dexterity.
With these concerns in mind, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a handled pitcher which is well suited to hold a generally cylindrical drink bottle therein.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a pitcher which can hold a drink bottle or carton or utilize an auxiliary pour spout in a detachable lid.
It is still a further objective of the present invention to provide a rectangular pitcher which is well suited to hold conventional large juice cartons.
It is yet a further objective of the present invention to provide a pitcher which includes a winged cap grip which facilitates the removal of a drink bottle cap.
It is another objective to provide a number of differently shaped pitchers so as to accommodate different sized or shaped drink bottles or cartons.
It is yet another objective to provide a pitcher with ridges on the interior which facilitate the insertion and removal of drink bottle or carton from the pitcher.
It is still another objective to provide a method of using a pitcher which implements the advantages set forth herein.